User blog:Semerone/Running Gags and Funny Translation Errors
Hi and about this blog Hi, guys! This is a blog, where I intend to list all running gags and funny translation failures, that happened since the early days of Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and even before that. Some of these date back to... # ...2003, when I first came across the series and had my first experiences with the Kishin Douji Zenki series. # ...2007, when I started learning Japanese on my own accord and created my first, funny Kishin Douji Zenki related translation failures and successes. # ...March/April 2016, when I started creating my first drafts of this wiki and made my first templates to be used here. And from there onwards, of cause. Some of these are only a few months old and even related to Zenki's, Goki's and my most recent translations of Tenchi Meidou, Den Ei Rai Bu and the Chinese version of the manga. This is non-canon to the series= Keep in mind, that this blog is and will be going to be build as time goes on. Also, keep in mind, that this is a fun blog and none of these funny misadventures are canon to the Kishin Douji Zenki series. |-|Why is this in the "Fan Fics"-section?= While this blog technically isn't a fan fiction, due to these things having happened both in real life and on the wiki, I am going to add it to the "fan fiction"-section due to it's non-canon nature to the series. I am doing this to avoid lenghty discussions or misunderstandings about the nature of this blog. More content will be added soon, but for now, I will only add a few entries, as I don't have that much time at the moment, but I will continue adding more funny entries later this day. Entries 2003 The demon Zenki and some girl (related entries: Battle Raiden) 2007 The Treetop Louse Hunter Demon Zenki and some girl (related entries: Battle Raiden) To be continued... Demon Zenki and some girl doing the Electric Shadow Dance (related entries: Den Ei Rai Bu) Transliteration Failures between Heaven and Earth (related entries: Tenchi Meidou) To be continued... 2016 Good Jobs and missing, misgendered, pink Fluffs (related entries: Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia's early days) This one happened back in the earliest days of this wiki, when I migrated some templates to customize them for the characters of the Kishin Douji Zenki series. So, in the beginning, the character template retained it's original features as in a character having the following things: A name, an image that showed what they look like, a gender, a species, an occupation (aka a job), a starting area (aka a location) and the name of the person, who voiced them. With this template, I created my first pages on the wiki. Those were the following: Zenki, Chiaki, Lulupapa and, of cause, the main page of the wiki itself. All this was shortly after I had watched the anime of the series. It resulted in some funny things regarding Zenki, Chiaki and Lulupapa. By the way, Lulupapa was Rurupapa at that point in time and male due to various funny translation errors from other non-KDZ Wikia related sources. Of cause, I entered the things I knew about the characters in a way, so they would fit the future infoboxes, which resulted in these: Zenki name: Zenki gender: Male species: Guardian Spirit job: Good location: Kishin Douji Zenki Volume 1 So according to one of the oldest page layouts and template from April 15, 2016, Zenki was a male Guardian Spirit, who was doing a good job at working in some book store selling Volume 1 of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga or even lived inside a book! Chiaki name: Chiaki Enno gender: Female species: Human job: Good location: Kishin Douji Zenki Volume 1 And Chiaki did the same good job as Zenki, but, of cause she was a female human instead of a male Guardian Spirit. Also her page was called Chiaki back at that point in time and not Chiaki Enno, but her infobox referred to her by her full name. But wait... it gets way more amusing later on, when I went and added the anime, which resulted in both Zenki and Chiaki doing good jobs in a book store while watching Episode 1 of the anime on their local TV or even lived both inside a book and a TV at once! Of cause, the fun part of this was over once I fixed the infobox shortly afterwards, but... there was still Lulupapa's article! So let's go back in time once again, before going to and beyond the point of the fixed infobox. ;) Rurupapa name: Rurupapa gender: Male species: Guardian Spirit job: Good location: unknown Yup. Not only was Lulupapa known as Rurupapa at that point in time, she also was a male and had no image whatsoever, due to her being rather hard to find for some reason. This also caused her location to be unknown, because while I knew, that "he was at home in the TV" (I intentionally wrote this badly), I had no idea which was the first episode she appeared in. When I think back now... yeah, it was shorly after I met Azure. Azure was actually the one who noticed, that there was something seriously funny going on with "Rurupapa's article". It was back, when I wondered myself into outer space, because I simply couldn't find the pink fluff! So, I went and asked Azure: "Hey! Do you know where I can find Rurupapa in the anime?" And she was like "I'm going to check out that article on Seme's wiki first". Azure: "There's something funny going on with your Rurupapa article and, by the way, here's when Lulupapa first appears in the anime." Me: "What? Lulupapa?" Azure: "Yup. First things first, the name is Lulupapa and he is a she." Me: "Thanks for the info, I'm going to correct the article immediately!" Azure: "No problem!" ;) Something like that happened back then. I also soon took my first screenshot of Lulupapa. While it wasn't from Lulupapa's initial episode, it was a pretty nice one: Isn't she adorable? In the anime, she cutely wiggles with her ears while sitting there and sneezes when a butterfly lands on her nose. (her nose is so tiny, it's all covered by her fur, so it's not visible) LOL! So it was thanks to Azure, that I got to know about how messed up Lulupapa's entry was. I think, I almost never regretted contacting her in first place. XD 2017 Construction worker god Goki builds a Zenki (related entries: Tenchi Meidou's intro) To be continued... Category:Blogs Semerone Category:Fan Fics